Dans La Nuit
by Gia
Summary: [AU; Sequel: Figlio Perduto] After a memorable Mass in the Cathedral, the elves have come to kidnap two choir boys. They are thrust into a world not like their own, to fight an evil that is revealed to have a connection with Harry himself.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Dans la Nuit

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [Sequel, AU] After a memorable Mass in the Cathedral, the elves have come to kidnap two choir boys. They are thrust into a world not like their own, to fight an evil that is revealed to have a connection with Harry himself.

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: I'm baaaaack! ^_^Did you all miss me? Haha.. So, the sequel has finally come! I hope everyone is excited! I've still got to work out a few kinks in this, but it'll be good. I promise! 

I've decided to make a change, and I agree that perhaps the ages would be more appropriate if they were OLDER. So, instead of Harry being 12, and Draco 13, I'm going to kick it up a few years. Harry's 14.. Yeah, that's a good one. And, Draco's a year older, meaning he's 15. -_-;; I had started him at what.. Six? And now they're older?! Lol.. Ah well, I write better when they're older, and it is fitting. Okay, I hope that's the only change, but if there's any more, I'll make sure to indicate it.

I've been debating over this, I'm not decided really. I'd like to focus more on Harry and Draco's adventure, then what's happening back home. But I will make some references there, maybe one or two, or depending on my mood! ^_^ 

I'M GOING TO PUT THE ELVISH TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER! ^_^ Instead of waiting for the sequel to be out, or else no one will know what's going on. They're in the Elves territory now, so there's obviously going to be much more Elvish than in the prequel. Of course, you're probably going to wonder how they can speak the boys' language. Well, their Elves! They've had contact with humans, (won't be explained, don't bother asking ^_^), and so they've learned it.

***

__

Et quand dans la nuit tout s'endormit,

Je vis les cieux devant mes yeux fermés.

Dans le silence j'avais trouvé la vérité,

Comme une fleur qui ressemble à mon coeur.

And when in the night all fell asleep,

I saw the skies in front of my closed eyes.

In silence I had found the truth,

As a flower which resembles my heart.

***

__

"Bye!"

"Bye Seamus!"

"Bye Ron!"

More cries of goodbyes were heard at noon, as the boys retired from the little party they all had. Halfway through their snack, Sirius had come to say that Draco and Harry had left early with their parents. He seemed disturbed by something, but they shook off any suspicions. Most of them voiced that it was sudden, and that neither had said farewell.

Ron kept to himself, thinking it over. It wasn't like Harry and Draco to do such a thing… but then again, maybe it was? It had been an eventful morning, so they possibly left… early? He felt vaguely suspicious, but he too ignored it, getting into his father's car, waving goodbye to the other boys from the window.

Maybe he could call them when he got home! He opened his mouth, letting out a huge yawn. On second thought, perhaps after a nice long nap.

That was what had happened a week ago. Ron **had** called, but each boy's parents had said the same exact thing. 'Harry/Draco is unable to come due to familial reasons.' It didn't matter what day he called, it didn't matter what **time** he called, he **still** got the same answer. It was obvious it was something going on, but who was Ron to do something? All families had their weird quirks, and he guessed that this was one of those weird quirks that Harry and Draco's family had. Still..

Something irked Ron… and it would be awhile before he found out what that something was.

***

"--ry! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the ground with his back against a tree trunk. Draco was peering into his face.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked in a concerned manner.

"I… don't know."

"You.. Fell asleep? I.. Damnit, I did too." Draco had stamped his foot, drawing back from Harry. He turned back to Harry, undisguised fear in his eyes. "I've been shaking you for ages. It took longer to wake you up."

"Why did I go to sleep?" Harry asked, feeling a bit foolish.

"It was when you looked into that man's face. I think he must have.. Done something."

"Who? When?" Harry couldn't remember anything. "What am I doing here?"

Harry was in the act of standing up, but Draco rushed at him, grabbing him by the shoulders, and unknowingly slamming him up against the tree. His face was drawn, panic in his eyes. "You've forgotten everything! Think, Harry, think! Two guys, the gardens? Choir? Any of that ring a bell?"

"Oh!" Harry began to remember. He shivered. The air was painfully cold but the memory of Lólindir's eyes was colder. His evergreen eyes met Draco's, "Mind taking your hands off me?"

"Oh! Sorry, Harry. I thought you had amnesia or something.." Draco shook his head, as if he was about to say something but changed his mind. He turned around, and Harry took this time to look around at where he was. He held back a gasp when he realized that he was standing on wood. A wooden platform had been built; the Elves called it a _talan_. His eyes rose up, and he saw through the thin and the thick trunks of trees, noting in the back of his head that Draco had walked off. Oak and beech and silver maples, punctuated with the arrowheads of a million pines, sliced through with bolts of white birch, here, and here, and there.

"What..?" he trailed off.

***

__

L'air me semblait léger léger

Et les couleurs d'une infinie douceur,

Les yeux fermés.

The air seemed to me light light

With colours of an infinite softness,

The eyes closed.

***

Shaking his head, he straightened himself, and took tentative steps to look over the edge. There was a small stream running through, and if it weren't for the situation, Harry would've found this place to be almost calming. He stepped back, turning his head this way and that, looking for any sign of Draco.

"Draco?" he called softly.

No answer.

"Draco!" he called softly again.

"Down here Harry!"

Brows furrowing, he walking around the platform, finding a square shaped hole cut in it. There was a ladder, made of silver-gray, slender but very strong judging from the feel. He cautiously grasped it, and climbed down. It didn't take long, since Harry wanted to get off as fast as he could, before he jumped off. Draco grinned at him, waving him over to the stream in which he was bent over.

Green eyes gazing shrewdly around, Harry jogged over.

"Thirsty Harry? This water's great! Refreshing! It takes away your soreness too."

Raising an eyebrow in skepticism, Harry bent down, cupping his hand and tasted the water. It was quite cool, with a refreshing taste to it, and Harry quickly cupped some more water and drank. Laughing Draco stood, wiping his wet hand on his pants. He allowed Harry to sit down and continue drinking as he explained what happened.

"--woke up there. It took me awhile to get my bearings, since it's not everyday you find yourself up a tree. Before I went to wake you, I saw three people below, in this very spot actually. I had to lay on my stomach and lean over to see them, but I was able to. One of them was a woman and I'm sure you know the other two were men. They were speaking in some language, and the two men ran off. The woman stayed awhile, but walked away in the opposite direction."

He glared distrustfully at the nearby bushes and trees, "I'm betting she's watching us this very moment--"

He stopped cold, when he felt something wet and cool trickle down the back of his head. He heard a giggle, and growled low when he saw that Harry had splashed him.

"So sorry, Draco. It was a slip of the hand." Harry smiled innocently.

"I'll show you slip of the hand!"

Bending down to scoop water, the two engaged in a water fight, unaware of a pair of amused eyes watching their play. 

***

"They are here Elders."

The Elves turned from their discussion, facing both Barith and Lólindir. Lólindir stepped forward, "It is true, Elders. We have successfully brought.. Both boys." He uttered the last two words with the smallest hint of distaste. He hadn't expected nor wanted to bring Draco along, but it obviously Draco had had other plans in mind. Barith hid a smile behind a discreet cough, and kept silent.

"They should be waking now," Lólindir continued, "And Morwen is keeping watch of them. *_Lle merna aut--"_

The Head Elder raised his hand to stop him. "We will come to the child, Lólindir."

***

__

Le coeur si pur

Qui voit revivre l'espoir,

Même s'il fait noir

Qu'il semble pleuvoir.

The heart so pure

That it sees the hope reviving,

Even if the weather is so dark

That it seems to rain.

***

Lólindir was ready to protest such a risky move, but one look from the Elder silenced him. Nodding respectively, he replied softly, "Amin hiraetha, Valandil. Manka lle merna."

Barith turned in his spot, and without command, proceeded to lead the host of Elders to the spot, Lólindir at the back, keeping watch. The walk was quiet, tense and alert, for any sign of danger. Time for the Elves was not peaceful, not with Xavier hell-bent on killing their race. Barith and Lólindir had made sure to stop at a far distance from the dwelling place of the Elves, so as not to lead any unwelcome guests towards them. Of course, the enemy may already know the place, but it was just a precaution.

Barith faced forward, back straight, but his eyes were constantly scanning ahead as he led them closer to their destination. Barith new all to well the evil workings of Xavier. How he commanded the weaker trees, and twisted the creatures that lived peacefully to his bidding. The stories and things he had seen before his search for Harry Potter began, was too much already. 

Not to mention the countless Elves who had already lost their lives or their minds to Xavier. Enslaving them with a magic none of the Elves recognized, but the Elders was another thing. They seemed to know or suspect more than they let out, Barith noticed early. He constantly wondered what was discussed during the frequent meetings the Elders held together. 

The sound of laughter and the steady rush of water quickly reminded Barith what he was doing. Relaxing only slightly, the small company passed through the trees to be met with the sight of both Harry and Draco carrying a fierce-- water fight.

Morwen had stepped out from her spot once she saw them, but the boys weren't paying attention. Harry bent down to scoop up more water, but froze when he saw the bottom of flowing robes. His hand turned, dumping the small amount of water he scooped, and he straightened up slowly. Draco caught the tense stance, and turned to see what Harry was looking at. Freezing, he quickly abandoned the water game, and stood just as still as Harry. Barith stepped forward, and Morwen came up from behind. Draco whipped his head around to face Morwen, while Barith came closer towards Harry.

He held his hands up in a non-threatening manner "Do not fear us. We mean no harm."

Draco looked ready to contest to that, but kept quiet, waiting to hear what the female-Elf had to say.

Morwen nodded, giving a disarming smile. She held out her hand for Draco to take, as did Barith to Harry. It was meant to be a handshake of sorts. To show that they could be trusted. To show that they were trying to make friends. Neither Harry nor Draco seemed to like that idea, but were willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. Of course, they weren't going to say that out-loud. Best to keep them groveling-- er.. Asking for their trust.

Trying to keep an indifferent look on their faces, they simultaneously shook their hands. The Elves's countenance immediately relaxed at this, fearing the situation to have gone worse. 

"Please, follow us. We will explain to you why we have brought you here."

Harry and Draco followed the Elders, Barith and Morwen bringing up the rear, as Lólindir led them back.

***

This was **not** what the two choir boys were expecting.

When they proceeded to walk a short distance, they're minds created large trees with the same simple wooden platforms. They expected the same rope to be made into bridges, stretching from tree to tree. They did **not** expect to be greeted by such splendor.

Half an hour had passed, and the change in their surrounding was astounding. Trees were beginning to crop up, lined in a row, tightly, as if in a wall. The pace was picked up, and they found themselves in an open space. To the left stood a great mound, covered with a sward of grass as green as springtime in the Elders' Days. Upon it, as a double crown, grew two circles of trees: the outer had bark of snowy white, and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness. The inner were mallorn-trees of great height, arrayed in pale gold. High amid the branches of a towering tree that stood in the center of all there gleamed a white talans. 

***

__

Et quand dans la nuit tout s'endormit,

Je vis les cieux devant mes yeux fermés.

Dans le silence.

And when in the night all fell asleep,

I saw the skies in front of my closed eyes.

In silence.

***

At the feet of the trees, and all about the open space, the grass was studded with small golden flowers shaped like tear-drops. Among them, nodding on slender stalks, were other flowers, white and palest green. Over all the sky was blue and the sun of afternoon glowed upon the ground and cast long green shadows beneath the trees.

"Come," the Elder beside Harry spoke, "We have not yet reached. The city of our people is far ahead. This is the resting place of the Elders who seek the quiet of thought."

Harry nodded, feeling Draco walk beside him. Harry smiled when Draco tried taking in everything all at once, so as not to forget it. For the moment, their guard was down, because they were too caught up in the beauty of the surroundings. Just as they were deep in the lush surroundings, they were walking again into thickets. Walking continued in silence, as a cool breeze stirred their clothes. Draco loosened his tie, allowing him to relax more, and Harry followed suit.

Finally, they came out into the open again. There was a wide treeless space before them, running a great circle and bending away on either hand. Upon the further side there rose to a great height a green wall encircling a green hill thronged with mallorn-trees taller than any they had yet seen.

"Here is the city of the Cala'quessir, our race." Lólindir announced, obviously addressing both Harry and Draco. "But we can not enter here," he continued after a pause, "It is only accessible to leave from the inside, not out. We must go round to the southern side."

Harry held back a groan, and he could feel agitation rolling off Draco in waves. They had been walking for quite a long time, and it seemed they still had more to go. The others, however, didn't even break a sweat. It was as if they had **just** started walking. Sighing deeply, Harry shrugged, and followed along with the Elves. Draco looked far better for wear, what with the fencing exercises, compared to Harry who was already breathing a bit harder.

Harry wasn't weak, far from it really, he just didn't work out much. He'd only gone walking outside, and tending to his garden, which did help a bit with strengthening his arms and stretching out his legs. But that was as far as it went. 

Much to Harry's relief, the walk wasn't as long as before. There was a road paved with white stone running on the outer brink of a fosse. Along this, they went westward with the city climbing up upon their left. They came to a white bridge, and crossing, found the great gates of the city. They faced south-west, set between the ends of the encircling wall that here overlapped, and they were tall and strong, hung with many lamps [that weren't lighted, since it was still the middle of the afternoon].

Lólindir knocked and spoke, "Gurth gothrim Cala'quessir!" It was apparently a password, and the gates opened soundlessly. No matter how well Harry scanned the place, he could see no sign of guards. '_It must be done by magic..' _he mused.

The company passed within, and the gates shut behind them. They were in a deep lane between the ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it they entered the City of the Trees. Paths twisted around the city, and no Elves were to be seen, but there were many voices in the air above. So their thoughts weren't wholly wrong, since the Elves did have wooden platforms built around the trees. 

Upon the south side of the great lawn there stood the mightiest of all the trees. Its great branches far above them opened their huge limbs under shadowy clouds of leaves. Around the huge tree, a broad staircase spiraled around it.

The Elder beside Harry paused once they neared the ladder, and the company halted. _'He's obviously the leader..' _Harry noted. The Head Elder, Valandil Súrion, although they didn't know it yet, turned to Lólindir, Barith, and Morwen. "Things will be explained to both of the young boys, there is no need for your attendance." 

The message was clear. _Do not interfere. It is not for you to know. Go away._

The three nodded, and without looking back, departed. Valandil turned to Harry and Draco, motioning for them to follow. The other Elders remained in their spots, moving off to the side slowly to continue their discussion before. The walk up was not as tiring as Harry expected it to be, and soon, he found himself in a chamber of oval shape, in the midst of which grew the trunk of a great tree, now tapering towards its crown, and yet making still a pillar of wide girth.

Thin, light wooden chairs were placed in the chamber, the back carved to form slender curves. Valandil motioned for them to sit, he himself not bothering to sit down, and instead, pacing in front of them. There was a definite homey feeling to the chamber, the Elder himself giving off a grandfatherly feeling, although he looked too young to be given such a title. But it was enough to get Harry and Draco to relax, and they both watched Valandil, partly amused, to hear what he had to say.

Valandil suddenly paused, and turned to them. "I can't believe I've forgotten already. I haven't even introduced myself. I am Valandil Súrion, the Head Elder of the Cala'quessir. We are High Elves. You can call me Valandil."

The two nodded mutely, not sure what to say. Valandil didn't seem to mind the lack of response, and set about to pacing again. He spoke aloud while walking, "I'm not sure where to begin, as there is much to explain. The best start would be the beginning.. But.." He eyed Harry.

"I will start with you Harry Potter. Your connection with our race. I should sit down for this." Valandil sat in a chair across from them.

"There was a prophecy foretold, years ago, about the end of the Cala'quessir. Ecthelion Sáralondë The previous Head Elder before me, was the one who prophesized it. He never explained in detail what he saw, but he told me that something had to happen for him to find the one to stop the destruction of our race. He immediately set out, Harry, to look for the one to **help** us."

"Me." Harry stated softly, eyes meeting Valandil's.

"Yes. Valandil met you Harry, when you were only one year old. And the event--"

Harry's eyes glazed over. "My father… had an accident."

***

__

Le coeur si pur

Qui voit revivre l'espoir,

Même s'il fait noir

Qu'il semble pleuvoir.

The heart so pure

That sees the hope reviving,

Even if the weather is so dark

That it seems to rain.

***

Valandil nodded, continuing. "Ecthelion gave you a choice when that happened Harry. You loved your father dearly, and though not able to fully understand, you knew what it was that needed your father's life to be spared. His wound was a mortal wound, and his life slowly bled out of him, but.. Ecthelion stopped that from happening. You made a blood pact with Ecthelion, Harry, and Ecthelion's blood runs in your veins."

Draco looked at Harry, eyes unreadable, as he regarded Harry. Harry made no move to show he was bothered by the gaze at all.

"I know of this," Valandil continued, "Because Ecthelion had come back, recording what happened in his personal records. Soon after however.." Valandil trailed off, eyes holding a despairing look, "there was an attack on Ecthelion. His entire belongings **gone**. And no sign of Ecthelion was ever found."

Valandil's hands clenched, as he stood abruptly. He paced again, but this time to walk off the sudden fury he felt, "Soon after, an elf by the name of Xavier rose, along with the deaths of our people. He mocked us, sending back--" His face held disgust, "the dead corpses of the fallen elves, with only one barely living, to relay his message. **_Mae, Beleger, where is your savior now?_**"

"It was obvious who had murdered Ecthelion. And Xavier made it clear that he wouldn't stop at that."

He turned to them. "Many have fallen, but we've been quick, and saved just as many. Nonetheless, Xavier has managed to show that he is **much** more powerful than us. He has discovered a new type of magic, a magic that only he can control. The other Elders and I have spoken, and we do not understand how he has come with this, other than letting evil consume his soul. But, we have not forgotten what Ecthelion had left in his records, about the one who could help us."

Valandil sighed heavily, stepping back to sit down. "It is much to take in, and I do not wish to burden you with such things, but it is the truth."

He regarded Harry with shrewd eyes, "I ask you now, will you help us?"

A pause. "I.. Will help you." Harry stated carefully. He inclined his head in Draco's direction, "But--" He caught himself, when Valandil faced Draco.

Valandil suddenly smiled. "Draco, correct?"

Draco nodded mutely. "Yes."

"Barith has told much about your skills, and I know it will be invaluable in stopping Xavier. Will you help us too?"

Draco inwardly grinned at the compliment, but elegantly inclined his head in acknowledgement. Harry hid a smile behind his hand, at Draco's 'high-and-mighty' act. "Of course." he responded as aloofly, as if this sort of thing was a usual thing for him. 'Beat a guy named Xavier? Save a race of elves? Deal with magic? Pfef. That's nothing.' That was what Harry liked to assume was going through Draco's head. 

Valandil smiled graciously, standing up. Harry and Draco followed suit, "Now, I'm sure you must be tired, and need to absorb all this information. I can get Barith to lead you to the rooms for you to rest--"

****

Grrr…

Draco flushed with embarrassment.

Harry let out a laugh.

"--Or I could lead you to the hall, and bring you **food**."

Harry laughed some more. 

Eyes rolled. 

"Shut up Harry.." 

***

__

Et dans le noir

On peut voir l'espoir.

And in the darkness

One can see the hope.

***

****

A/N: END OF CHAPTER ONE! Yay! ^_^ I made it long! See?? Heh.. I explained a lot in this chapter… I was hoping to get that explained in bits and pieces.. But then it just would make the story drag.. Besides.. There's going to be more twists to this story than you think!

I remember getting a review of someone asking how I know these languages; first off, if you've read my profile, I **_adore_** languages. Can't get enough of them. Hope that explains the excessive use of all the italic words in other languages.. ^_^

Speaking of languages, **_Elvish Translation_**, is next:

****

"Lle merna aut--" - Shall we go--

****

"Amin hiraetha" - I'm sorry 

"Manka lle merna" - If you wish

****

"Cala'quessir" - High Elf

****

"Mae" - Well

****

"Beleger" - Mighty one

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!!


	2. Of Archery Lessons

Title: Dans la Nuit

Author: Gia

E-Mail:

Rating: PG

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [Sequel, AU] After a memorable Mass in the Cathedral, the elves have come to kidnap two choir boys. They are thrust into a world not like their own, to fight an evil that is revealed to have a connection with Harry himself.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: It's been awhile, eh? I haven't given up on Harry Potter, don't worry! Anyway, there is nothing new to report. No changes to be seen. Lucky you! I think it would be better to put the **Elvish translations beside the elvish in the chapter**. I realize that it may pose as a hassle when you're into the reading and you have to stop to find out what a couple of words mean. So, yeah, you'll see it in italics. XD

IMPORTANT: I have never, ever tried archery. I know nothing about it, nothing practical anyway. I always do research for my stories, so I'm not going to make up anything here. I've done as much research I can _understand_, so for those who actually practice archery, be kind if you point out faults in my directions.. --.. That's all!

* * *

Harry relented from his teasing Draco once the food was presented to them. In any case, it didn't matter since Draco was already immersed in stuffing his face with as much elegance as he had. And that was quite surprising.

Harry himself, however, just toyed with the food in front of him. As welcoming as the elves were, it was quite a drastic change for him. He wondered at the ease Draco had in slipping in, but chalked up to Draco's ability at blending in. Either that or he was just very good at hiding his nervousness. Harry assumed he had handled his meeting with Valandil so well because he was caught up in the moment. He didn't feel any inclination in backing out of his promise, no, he just felt terribly anxious. He didn't want to raise anyone's hopes, whether the prophecy suggested it or not, he just didn't feel as mighty as the one to save the race of elves.

It sounded too grand to fit his persona.

"Harry." Draco nudged him in the side, and Harry looked up with unfocused eyes. "You okay?"

"Wha--? Oh! Yes, of course-- sorry, I just got caught up.." Harry stuttered, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts and not appear like a complete idiot.

"Oh? In what?"

"Huh?" Harry frowned, letting his eyes look anywhere but Draco. He idly watched Barith's immobile from against the wall on the other side. "What do you mean 'in what?"

Draco didn't answer right away, glancing back at Barith. He turned away quickly, looking at Harry to show him that he rolled his eyes, having abandoned his food in finding out what was wrong with Harry.

"Harry," he started slowly, "You _said_ you got caught up. So, _I_ asked in what?" He raised an eyebrow as Harry's face turned increasingly red with embarrassment as Draco continued to speak to him as if he were a child. "Do you _remember_?"

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, cuffing Draco in the shoulder lightly, "Yes, sorry, I was still out of it. I was just caught up," Harry gestured widely with his hands, "with everything, really."

Draco turned in his seat to face Harry fully. "What do you mean?"

Harry gained an incredulous look. "I don't know if you've noticed Draco, but we're in some unknown land with _elves_, and I've-- or rather, _we've_ been asked to help save a race of elves. You're taking this all pretty well."

"I should say the same for you, Harry. You barely gave a pause when that Valandil elf asked you to help, didn't bat an eye." he looked at Harry pointedly.

Harry nodded and he turned his head away from Draco's look.

He heard Draco sigh from beside him and felt his hand land on his shoulder. "Look, Harry, I know. It _is_ a lot to handle, but I'm just trying to keep things light, you know? I don't want to keep thinking about how we've placed ourselves in this kind of thing, something **you** shouldn't do either, so that's why.. I seem okay with it." Harry could almost sense Draco shrugging.

Harry let out a small laugh. "You're right. I don't know what I'm thinking here. I think I just need to get some sleep, that's all."

Draco nodded superiorly at Harry's comment, making shooing motions with his hand to usher Harry to go. "I'm not too tired yet, so you go on ahead. I trust you won't get lost, hm?"

Harry childishly stuck out his tongue, before hitting Draco upside the head. "We'll see who gets lost, Draco. You'll see."

Harry turned with a small smile and walked away.

Draco just smiled at Harry's retreating back and turned back around. A few of the elves had already left, so Draco wasn't as crowded as before. He had time to mull over Harry's words. Since earlier in the afternoon, Draco _had_ been wondering he didn't feel any type of fear or worry. After more poking and prodding at his mind, he realized that he _did_ feel slightly anxious, but it was mostly overridden by his logic. He knew that worrying now would get him nowhere, and it would certainly not help Harry.

'It was nice to be the voice of reason' Draco thought with a smile.

He noticed Barith standing off to the side, having finished his dinner earlier than anyone. Draco stood and headed straight for him.

* * *

Barith inwardly froze at the sight of Draco making his way over to him. No, he didn't fear him, but he just didn't feel he was on good terms with the youth. Since the beginning, they had started off on the wrong foot. Although Barith couldn't blame him. Seeing you're friend be unnecessarily threatened wasn't the best way to start a friendship.

Draco never once looked out of place when speaking to any of the elves, so Barith wasn't surprised when Draco merely took a spot beside him. Leaning against the wall in a casual fashion. "So, Barith I think it was, how are you?"

Barith raised an eyebrow for two reasons. Firstly, that Draco could remember his name from one Valandil told him and the others to leave. Secondly, the fact that he wasn't threatening him. "I'm.. fine." he said after a pause.

"Hm." was Draco's only reply.

Barith had half a mind to just push off the wall and walk away now, but it would be like he was afraid of the boy. Barith couldn't back down.

"Is there anything in particular you wish to discuss?"

"What are your intentions towards Harry?"

Barith found himself unsurprised by Draco's directness. It was going to be brought up sooner or later, and Barith was glad that it was sooner.

"What are you insinuating?" he decided to ask, forgoing to answer.

"I think it's obvious. You're methods in getting Harry to come with you.."

"Yes..?" Barith prompted, wondering what Draco would say.

"They quite plainly, sucked."

Silence.

Barith couldn't keep the momentary shock from appearing on his face. He looked again at Draco's face, and saw amusement written on his face. Barith returned the grin that was slowly appearing on Draco's face.

"Yes, well you're comments will be heeded in the future."

Draco smirked, nodding his head in farewell and walked away without another word.

* * *

The following weeks from that day had become a swift routine to the two boys. They were allowed the chance of settling in but the two were quick on picking up the unease from the other elves. It was an illusion, the carefree feeling the two had been experiencing. They had come to this land for a reason, and it wasn't to be forgotten. So, coming up with a decision, the two approached Valandil about learning a few things while they were staying.

Valandil chose to ignore the implication of them leaving anytime soon. He had already expected them to come to him and prepared several elves to train them in archery. To keep things smoother between the boys, he chose the same elves that had retrieved Harry and Draco in the first place.

It was yet another sunny day, although the true date eluded the two boys. Time seemed to have escaped their minds and it was like repeating the same day over, with different activities. The thought of learning archery with the elves was a definite remedy to their feelings of uselessness. The two were eager to learn and had woken up early to get ready. They chose to wait at the base of the greatest tree in the city, and kept their eyes peeled for their instructors.

Whether they were please or not, the elves didn't know, since boys' attention were fixed on the slender bows in their hands. Lólindir, Barith, and Morwen didn't know what to expect from the two, like Barith, they thought there would be ill-will directed at them.

Morwen's brother, Lólindir, was the first to speak. "Today's lesson will be simple," his golden eyes looked solemnly at the two, "we will work on aiming. Then--"

"Lólindir, _tampa tanya_." She rebuffed softly. She smiled kindly the two. "How about we get them acquainted with their bows before you starting anything too difficult?"

Lólindir frowned at the interruption but nodded reluctantly. Barith hid a smile behind his hand at the siblings. They handed over two bows and led them away from the main tree. Practicing was usually spent outside the city walls but it was no longer safe. Luckily, the trees were lenient and spoke of a clear path near the Far East side. The boys walked behind the trio, talking to each other in whispers.

"Do you think it will be easy Draco?"

"Can't be harder than fencing, I think.. I don't know." Draco shrugged.

"You and your fencing," Harry teased gently, "you should watch out Draco. I may best you in archery if you can best me in fencing."

Draco gave a challenging smile. "Harry, Harry," he repeated, tsk-ing lightly, "do you honestly think you can best _me_?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head as his only response. "We'll see, Draco, we'll see."

They approached the Far East side. The elves wasted no time in beginning the lesson. Morwen merely smiled and stepped back, allowing her brother and Barith to take control of the lesson.

Lólindir began first, an action that was slowly becoming a common occurrence for the proud elf. "I do not know of the custom for humans dealing in the art of archery. Our methods may seem different."

He paused, waiting to see if any of the boys would contest his statement, but nodded his head in approval when he received no response. "Grip the center section of your bow," Draco and Harry fumbled with the slender wood, and gripping it tight, "this part of the bow, the riser, is what you really hold. Do not remove your grip from this spot when aiming, or your arrow will be off. Steadiness is the key here."

Barith took this time to address the two. The two were apparently in their element, and there were no such things as interruptions between them. "The anchor point is the exact location that one pulls and holds the bowstring back before releasing."

Barith was walking towards the pair during his speech, stopping between the two. "Your anchor will be the position of the drawing hand under the chin or in contact with some part of the face before shooting like so." Barith drew the string back, a sound barely whispering from the motion. Barith relaxed from the position, turning towards Harry. "May I?"

Harry blinked, and handed over his bow. He sent a confused look over behind Barith's back to Draco, mindful that Lólindir may see. Barith, who already had his arrows strapped in a bundle and slung over his back, didn't waste his time in drawing the arrow out and placing it in the position he was instructing them.

"Draco," he said suddenly, turning his head to the other side to face the startled boy. "try to mimic how I grip."

Draco nodded uncertainly, and held the bow in accordance to Barith's grip. He aligned the arrow he was handed and drew the bowstring back, keeping his position still as Barith instructed.

Barith hummed in thought, making minute changes in Draco's grip. He stepped to eye how Draco held it before nodding in approval. "This is called the full draw. A position you two should be fast acquainted with because we will be using it often. As Lólindir mentioned, steadiness is the key. Your aim must be chosen, and your arrow straight. Lólindir will show you the rest."

Lólindir said nothing as he approached Draco, leading him a few feet away so that they could aim farther away from anyone.

"Do you remember the position I showed Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly, picturing in his mind Barith's hands. He held the bow, and with the arrow given to him, imitated Barith.

"Your hands are steady, that's good. But relax your grip a bit. Your grip should be immovable, but not gripping. Think of it as being a fluid motion." Harry tilted his head in thought, and loosened his hands.

Barith smiled his approval. "No doubt you are eager to start releasing your arrows?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Here's a tip I recall when I was learning archery. You can look through the bow's window." Barith didn't elaborate right away, choosing instead to motion Harry to follow him. Wondering why, Harry's question was answered at the sound of an arrow being loosed. He glanced back, seeing Draco's proud expression. Harry smiled, and his excitement grew at the prospect of being able to shoot with precision.

Once the pair were farther away, Harry became aware of taupe colored posts, some slender and others wide. It was obvious that this is what Harry would be aiming for.

"The bow's window," Barith began, "is the gap between the bowstring and the edge of the bow that some archers see when aiming." Harry was to come into full draw so Barith could indicate the bow's window he was referring to. Satisfied that Harry understood, Barith added, "However, most archers prefer to line up their string with some part of the bow or sight, but without looking through this gap, since it can vary in width."

Barith gave a light shrug. "It depends on what's more comfortable for the archer. But now, I think we'll accomplish more once we start things, hm?"

Harry grinned but suddenly felt nervous on his first try. Barith sensed the sudden apprehension and laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "Relax, Harry. No one's judging you here. I don't expect anything."

Giving a nervous laugh, Harry positioned the bow into a full draw. Licking his suddenly chapped lips, Harry narrowed his eyes at the wider posts. Focusing on keeping his arrow from moving off target, Harry let go. The arrow whistled through the air and struck the center of the post. Harry felt relief flooding through him. If his following tries missed, it would be alright to him. Just as long as his first try went well, he'd still be satisfied with the knowledge that he _could_ shoot an arrow.

"Excellent!" called Barith with mild surprise. "Have either you or Draco done this before?"

"Not me.. I don't think Draco has either, but you should probably ask him. He fences, and that's all I know."

"Hm.. Regardless, the two of you have proven to show potential." Harry blushed at the compliment, suddenly glad that Draco wasn't there to see it or else he'd be teased mercilessly.

"Really, Harry," Barith spoke, his voice growing softer. "_Lle ume quel.._" _You did well.._

Harry found his blush deepening.

* * *

Morwen had long since left the company of the four, preferring to head back towards the trees in which she previously resided in. It had been too long, in her opinion, away from the safety of the Elvin city. Still, it was naïve of her to presume that they were safe even here. While the city itself was protected by ancient magic, it didn't completely protect against Xavier's newfound one.

She was quick in winding her way up the tree, coming to rest inside the deeper structures that were nestled higher up. The Elvin ladders could only reach so far, as it led up into a plain wooden stage that wound the rest of the way around the trunk of the tree. She found herself being unconsciously pulled to her bed chambers and she lay on her bed. The soft sheets and pillows were a welcome to her tired body.

No matter where she was, this place held her heart.

A memory came unbidden to her mind as she allowed herself to close her eyes and let sleep overcome her. It was the day Ecthelion had come back. She, Lólindir, and Barith were the one of the first to arrive with Valandil to the scene. It may have been a small mercy to see no type of struggle there, no bloodshed that was apparent. On the other hand, it gave them less of a chance of finding clues to the revered elf's whereabouts. Morwen remembered every detail…

* * *

…The feeling of agitation seemed to ripple throughout the elves. Morwen could still remember the feeling of cold water passing through her before the feeling vanished. Her brother, who was with her at the time, had to sit down for awhile to let the feeling of dizziness pass. The strange occurrences were shared with the other elves, causing all to immediately seek out the council of the Elders. She and Lólindir were quick in reaching the Elder's place first. They met Valandil on the way, the Elder who was closest to the Head.

"Valandil, what is going on? Where is Ecthelion Sáralondë? Does he know…"

Something in the elf's eyes stilled the rest of Morwen's words. "Valandil, does Ecthelion know?" she asked, more persistently.

Valandil sighed, motioning for them to follow. Standing in front of the doors to Ecthelion's quarters, was another elf. The siblings instantly recognized him. Barith. An elf that many of the other elves assumed would be a strong Head Elder. Her brother looked between Valandil and Barith, and seemed to catch on before she could.

"No.." he whispered.

Morwen couldn't understand the disbelief that leaked from Lólindir's voice, but she felt determined to approach Ecthelion's chambers. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Mani marte?" she switched into elvish. _What happened_? "Is he alright?"

The three of them followed Valandil inside. Ecthelion's rooms were… normal. Nothing seemed too disturbed. Valandil just shook his head and took them towards Ecthelion's study. All important manuscripts of the elves were kept in the Head Elder's room, and in this case, Ecthelion's keeping.

The three immediately took notice to the monumental difference. Everything was bare, the elaborate table wiped clean from the documents that rested on it. The shelves were empty.

The three kept their questions to themselves, disturbed at Valandil's uncharacteristic silence. The Elder, yet again, led them away from Ecthelion's rooms and headed towards his own. They passed by another Elder, who was preparing to do down and inform the other elves of Ecthelion's disappearance.

Once seated inside Valandil's residence, Valandil proceeded to tell them about the prophecy Ecthelion foretold. The future demise of Cala'quessir. Ecthelion's resoluteness to locate the one to save their race. Everything. Morwen had never felt so shocked in all her life…

* * *

…Morwen sighed, opening her eyes from their brief rest. That memory was yet to fade from her mind. Even thought the elves initiated search parties, they always turned up with no clue. It didn't help matters that Xavier had suddenly arisen as the elves' new enemy. The enemy Ecthelion foretold. It was too late for the late Head Elder, but it didn't mean that the elves would stand back and allow their brethren to fall victim to this being.

Still, she wondered at the presence of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Would they really be the ones to help them? Could they actually put their lives in these boys' hands?

She would have to wait, along with the others, to see if the two could pull it off.

* * *

"Today was definitely exhausting."

"Mmm.." Harry agreed quietly, snuggling deeper into the soft mattress. He could almost feel Draco rolling his eyes at him.

Since their stay, Harry and Draco had immediately assured Valandil that they didn't mind sharing the same room, which happened to include bedding arrangements. They had both agreed that they didn't want to inconvenience the elves anymore. Harry was secretly glad that Draco agreed because he still felt uncomfortable in the company of surreal-like creatures. Although he wasn't about to admit that anytime soon.

Harry could feel Draco shift around beside him before stilling. Harry smiled softly, but found his sleepiness suddenly vanishing. Frowning, he moved around to get into a comfortable position. Still, it seemed his movements only served to keep him awake. After five more minutes of moving, Draco finally snapped.

"Harry! Bloody--" Draco sighed loudly, using his left arm to stop Harry from moving. "What's the deal? Not ten minutes ago you were half way in dreamland."

Harry groaned, lightly shoving Draco's arm off him. "I know I was. But now I've lost the feeling to sleep."

"You're kidding me."

"No, Draco, I'm not."

Pause. "I know what I can do."

Even longer pause. Shift. "What do you here."

Harry raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction, although he was positive Draco couldn't see it. Shrugging inwardly, he scooted sideways until he was nearly touching the other boy. "Er.. Okay.. So what now?"

"I'm going to knock you out." Draco commented thoughtfully. "By bashing your head in."

Harry reacted violently towards the statement, and pushed Draco away. The push may have used more force than necessary because Draco was tumbling off the other side.

"Ouch-- Bloody-- damn--" Draco's swearing was muffled from the sheets he dragged down with him. Harry winced in sympathy and crawled over the other side to look down at Draco's pained expression.

"Sorry Draco.." Harry started meekly, reaching a hand out to help him up, "Couldn't help it."

"Jesus, Harry," Draco mumbled, grasping Harry's outstretched hand to get back into the bed. "if I knew you'd react _that_ badly, to a **joke** might I add, then I wouldn't have said it in the first place."

"Erm.. I don't know what to say, Draco. Except sorry.." Harry visibly cringed after he finished speaking, waiting for Draco to yell angrily at him.

Rather than doing that, Harry found himself with a mouthful of… pillow.

"--!!? Draco..?"

"We're even." came the satisfied reply.

"…"

Thump.

"..Harry?"

Smile. "

Eyes widening, Harry shot out of the bed. Of course, successfully managing to get his feet tangled and falling down the other side of the bed.

"Ouch.."

Draco laughed softly, mirroring what Harry did by crawling to the other side and reaching down to help Harry up. "That's for throwing that pillow at me." Draco said teasingly, pulling Harry up easily. "So **now**, we're even."

Grumbling, Harry motioned for Draco to scoot over and sank gracefully into the bed. He sighed contentedly but opened his eyes. "You know, I'm _still_ not sleepy."

"..my first proposal is still open."

"I rather like my head intact, Draco. Thanks for the offer though." Harry added the last as afterthought, his tone dry.

"No problem." Draco returned with a grin.

The two were soon silent, Harry inwardly bemoaning the fact that he could no longer sleep. Sighing, he closed his eyes once more, and sleep claimed him.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I've FINALLY updated the sequel.. XD Might I point out that the ending of this chapter was just a brotherly/friendly thing. I haven't decided on any romance.. Yes, I'm terrible. But you see, if I actually come out and say it. Then it'll become.. Real. And I'll slave over making it seem slashy, which may destroy the story, and…yeah. Confusing, I know. Oh well, it's only the second chapter. Things may change, things may not.

It's not **that** important to the story, is it? Well.. I guess it could be.. Aauugghh! Forget I said that. Just tell me what you think a review! XD

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


End file.
